


Lovely Coquettish Saint

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lovely Coquettish Saint

**ABO**

**黑幫**

**[｜前作1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231634) **

**[｜前作2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517564) **

**Lovely Coquettish Saint**

**‧Jelly (also means Jealous)**

黃仁俊一直都和羅渽民上不同的學校，大學之前，對對方的生活圈不甚瞭解，只是有一天在車上意外看到羅渽民和另一個男生在冰店前吃冰聊天。記得他們手上拿的冰淇淋是限定季節特賣的，夏天才有的芒果咖啡凍三層冰。羅渽民吃的是紫紅色的仙人掌冰，那個男生吃的則是限定口味。

也還記得那男生長得很好看，毫無疑問是個帥哥。跟羅渽民那種美型不同，這男生是陽光型的，笑起來勾人。但不管是什麼型的，黃仁俊心裡只泛起酸液。就算，那個男生怎麼看都會是個Alpha。

一次他下課到爸爸「辦公室」時，聽見幾個小弟問羅渽民那是誰。

『帝努？』羅渽民說，『就一般朋友啊。』

『是普通人？』

『呃……算是？』

『這樣啊。』

原來叫帝努。黃仁俊本想叫小弟們去查這個帝努是誰，但要是說了鐵定會被問是要幹嘛，他才不可能說是因為忌妒吧。

看起來羅渽民跟那男生超越一般朋友了吧。有一天下課，他罕見地叫司機開車來載他，然後開到羅渽民學校附近去埋伏，等到他放學後，要司機跟著羅渽民走，不能被發現。

『小少爺，渽民做了什麼事嗎？』司機透過後照鏡，看見心不在焉的黃仁俊，試探性一問。

『嗯？呃、也沒有……』黃仁俊心虛地說，『就看看。』

『是嗎。』

他偷偷用組裡的電腦查過資料，事實上李帝努根本不是什麼普通人，是市警局局長的長子，對他們來說也是具有威脅性的人了。黃仁俊很快就查到了那位姓李的局長，交叉比對後，發現組裡也跟他們有聯繫。看來得互相打好關係──

他才不關心這個，他只關心羅渽民為什麼要跟李帝努一起吃飯上網咖看漫畫。

後來高三了，聽聞李帝努報考了警察學校，以後也想當人民保母。也是那時，黃仁俊才和羅渽民開始有了交集。而跟黃仁俊交往以後，羅渽民也很少和李帝努出去了。

這應該感到高興的，但黃仁俊總感覺自己掐斷了羅渽民一部份的生活。過去那段時間羅渽民都有李帝努陪著，現在的他反而才像插足的外人。過去他偷偷創了個空頭帳號，瀏覽羅渽民每一個SNS，上面幾乎都有李帝努的身影。現在光明正大用本人帳號follow了，進入了他的生活，卻感到無限心虛。

「要不要去吃冰？」期中考結束後，羅渽民在教室外等他出來。一見黃仁俊，喜出望外的，趕忙撐開傘幫他遮陽，以免熱暈了人。

聽到有冰可以吃，黃仁俊自然是開心的，教室冷氣壞掉，他還怕汗水滴濕考卷，糊了答案。然而一開始還雀躍地手牽手搭地鐵要去約會，到站後黃仁俊臉卻垮了下來。羅渽民帶他去的冰店是過去和李帝努一起去的。

「你要吃夏季限定口味嗎？是芒果加咖啡凍和三層冰淇淋，是他們的招牌──」

「不要。」黃仁俊說，「普通的布丁覆盆莓就好。」

羅渽民也沒想到怎麼黃仁俊就變臉了，話還被打斷，不過還是點了他要的口味。「好。普通的布丁覆盆莓。」

羅渽民仍是吃仙人掌冰，和幾年前看到的一樣。也沒問他為什麼拒絕了夏季限定口味，不只幫他點了布丁覆盆莓，還多點一球提拉米蘇。他們坐在靠窗的室內座位，有一搭沒一搭問他期中考怎樣、回家帶他吃火鍋、要不要順便去看場電影，但黃仁俊滿腦子都是以前那些回憶。他在車子後座，隔著一條大馬路，看羅渽民跟那個男生一起吃冰，分享同一球冰淇淋，還笑得那麼開心。

「這間店我以前就來吃了，是我朋友跟我講的，」羅渽民說，「我以前還想以後要帶你來吃吃看耶，嘿嘿。雖然你那時根本不跟我講話。」

「李帝努嗎？」

沒有想到會從黃仁俊口中聽到這個名字，他有些詫異，但很快變回平時的表情。

「對啊，帝努，」羅渽民說，「你怎麼知道。」

「聽你講過……吧。」黃仁俊越講越小聲，他也忘了羅渽民說過沒。也許有，也許沒有。

「暑假他都點那個口味，因為他超愛果凍的。每次都吃同一個口味，都不會變喔，直到這個限定口味結束，」羅渽民說，「可是你好像不想吃耶。」

「我對咖啡凍沒興趣……」

「啊──是嗎，還以為你是吃醋了……」

「才沒有！」黃仁俊一聽見關鍵字，馬上急得大喊，也沒注意到對方是在套他話。

「那為什麼剛剛還那麼開心，現在臉皺成這樣──」

「唉呀你不要吵啦！」黃仁俊嚷嚷，氣得把快融化的冰做幾口吞下，瞬間牙齒冰得他說不出話來。

「誰叫你要一次吃完，知道酸了吧？」羅渽民說，「又是吃醋，又是吃冰，今天你的酸度攝取夠了呢。」

「沒吃什麼屁醋，少往自己臉上貼金！」黃仁俊說，「我要吃夏季限定口味，你去幫我買。」

「是是是。」收到黃仁俊變相的承認後，他心滿意足地又去點了一份夏季限定的咖啡凍芒果三層冰淇淋。以前和李帝努來這裡還不是為了開戀愛相談所，一半是和好友放風，一半是問到底怎麼追人才不會被他的黑道爸爸殺掉。李帝努不是很關心這件事。起初他盡心盡力幫好友想各種法子，後來聽羅渽民表面上要討論實際上根本只是在意淫吹捧黃仁俊後就閉嘴了。他就專心當個好的聆聽者。

羅渽民是如何每天在他面前談論黃仁俊的呢？要李帝努形容的話，大概就像邪教一樣，每天把手機貼在離他只有一公分的距離外逼他看黃仁俊多可愛，再急急收回手貼心口說好了你看夠多了。李帝努都後悔跟一個白癡當朋友。

不過黃仁俊是什麼時候看到自己的呢？羅渽民印象中高中三年沒有和對方在外頭打過照面，一直都是在「公司」和各式的聚會、餐會上。除非他是在遙遠的地方看見自己的。

或者對方跟蹤自己。嗯不過這可能想太美了。

「喏，拿去，」他將新的冰淇淋塞在黃仁俊小手裡，狀似無意地補了句：「帝努很喜歡吃果凍的說──」

「羅渽民！」

**‧Thief**

畢業典禮那一天，黃仁俊和爸媽和哥哥拍完照，繞完校園，盡到兒子和弟弟的責任後，就拉著羅渽民往大學外跑。他們先是在景觀餐廳解決晚餐後，又去了南山塔看夜景。一路上都是觀光客行程，搞得羅渽民都不知道下一站是不是要去樂天世界了。

「你怎麼都走這種行程？等一下不會還要去買愛情鎖吧？」羅渽民問，他手指被拉著往前拖，下一個目的地是汝夷島搭渡輪。

「我沒來過啊！」黃仁俊說，「愛情鎖太多人了，而且好赤裸喔！」

「騙人，你怎麼可能沒來過？」

「真的啦！」黃仁俊興奮地說，「我爸媽不讓我自己一個人來，跟他們說要來這些地方玩，他們又說我們出國不是更好嗎？我從來沒來過耶！」

「你爸媽沒帶你來過，」羅渽民說，「那跟我來可以嗎？」

「啊？」

「我是說……呃……沒事。」

黃仁俊無疑是家族裡最受寵的那個孩子，說討厭黑幫，老大就盡可能不在小兒子面前談這些事；說想讀藝術科系，父母就替他張羅術科老師補習，最後選讀國文系，也沒吭一聲；說生日禮物只想要一頓大餐就好，一家人馬上帶著他飛去杜拜買了全套的新款3C新西裝新皮鞋新電玩主機，外加一頓大餐。黃仁俊說想要跟羅渽民在一起，縱使千不願萬不願，那個坐擁地下世界城的老大還是點頭了。

「不跟你來跟誰來？」黃仁俊不懂他想什麼，只覺這問題傻得可愛。

一整夜都在陪黃仁俊走觀光行程，羅渽民體驗到了貴為觀光城市的首爾到底有多擠，他可受不了這種人擠人的氣氛，但為了黃仁俊要他走一百遍也可以。況且小年糕看上去太開心了，不用被父母綁在身邊多好，也可以去自己想去的地方。今天的黃仁俊還願意在拍情侶照時跟他貼緊緊的，一反平時的彆扭，羅渽民高興都來不及。

郵輪站四周圍都是人，黃仁俊二話不說選了最貴的方案以避開路人。櫃台小姐請他們寫單子時還加一句「兩位是情侶嗎？今天有特別優惠，招待一杯雞尾酒，請問有需要嗎」，兩人相視一秒，不同拍子點頭，尤其羅渽民幾乎要把頭點斷了。

「仁俊小少爺，請問搭完郵輪後，我們下一個行程是什麼呢？」一口氣乾掉杯中的床笫之間，感覺整個人都活過來了。酒精洗過血管筋脈，暢通鼻息。羅渽民以前就和同學們一起來搭過郵輪，對這片夜景興趣缺缺，但黃仁俊是饒有趣味地欣賞首爾的夜晚。

或許對常被關在家裡的大少爺來說這些都很難得，跟平民百姓擠在同一艘觀光渡輪上也是。

「喔……我有訂了房間。」

「嗯？」

黃仁俊拖住兩邊腮幫子，遮住嘴角掩飾害臊，說，「我訂了房間，四季酒店。」

羅渽民可沒住過五星級連鎖豪華飯店。四季酒店，連想都不敢想，就連老闆帶他出去也都住熟人開的飯店而已，才不可能花錢在他們這些手下身上。果然是黃仁俊，訂飯店就真的只是滑滑手指，就把他帶進夢寐以求許久的高級飯店。

那一晚黃仁俊還點了客房服務，說「謝謝渽民陪我一整天」，還破例喝了點酒，臉紅通通的像顆櫻花麻糬。羅渽民不愛喝酒，可跟著前輩們也是練足了酒量，哪像黃仁俊平時只喝高級酒，多喝一些就不行了。

本該是懶懶散散的一夜，腦海想的都是該怎麼把房間用回本，所以把每個角落都做遍了。隔天醒來黃仁俊直捶他到哭爹喊娘的。

**‧Chef NANA’s cooking class**

最近羅渽民被一個很親的後輩拜託去當朋友的刺青練習對象，為了怕刺壞，說明了不會太複雜，只會是單色的。他心想，反正他這一生都不會成為客觀意義上的良民了，刺個圖案也不成問題，就帶著黃仁俊一同去了。朴志晟開車載他們到了一間外觀內裡全是白色、蓋得像是溫室、大片玻璃的建築物，打了電話後請對方來開門。

「渽民哥，保證不會出問題啦，應該……」朴志晟雙手緊扣貼在嘴邊，自己也沒什麼底氣。刺青師是他從小到大一起長大的朋友，最近終於學成出師，但又說想找個人來練習大作，就讓朴志晟找張畫布來。

「嗯，這個是，辰樂，鍾辰樂，我常講的樂樂就是他，」朴志晟向羅渽民介紹戴護目鏡、打扮得像瘋狂科學家的鍾辰樂，又向鍾辰樂介紹正在金髮狀態的羅渽民：「這位就是渽民哥，平常很照顧我，我拿給你的那些好吃的都是渽民哥煮的喔。所以了，求你今天好好刺，不要亂刺圖案。」

「啊──你就是那位常常親志晟的渽民哥啊，我懂了。朴志晟你怎麼可以把我說得像不按牌理出牌、沒職業道德的刺青師，」鍾辰樂用護目鏡後的貓眼睨他，說，「我就說了啊你自己來給我刺不是更快嗎！」

「啊……可是刺的話我媽媽會生氣啊。」朴志晟說，「我媽最近被惹火了，一氣之下把仇家的兒子半個人埋在泥漿裡，動彈不得，警察來救他，看那個兒子是黑幫的人，也只管笑不管他。你說有這樣的媽媽我敢刺嗎？」

「好啦好啦，」鍾辰樂不再搭理他，拿出一本畫冊翻給羅渽民看，「那就請你選個圖案吧。」

狼虎豹龍獅，不要，不襯羅渽民。黃仁俊翻下一頁。花的，不要，太普通。黃仁俊又翻下一頁。符號的，不要，看不懂。黃仁俊再翻。宗教經文，不要，是要殺人時順便超渡嗎。黃仁俊再翻翻翻。都不知道要刺的人到底是誰了。

最後選了個蛇鱗的圖樣，不直接刺出形體，改以紋路和形狀繞在手臂上，黃仁俊還特別指定要從手腕處開始，因為這樣穿西裝時就會露出這截皮膚，看起來就會特別性感。

「是你刺還是我刺啊。」羅渽民笑說，湊過去在他耳後貼了個香。

「哎你不要在外面這樣……專心聽老闆說話啦。」黃仁俊靠在他身上，專心致志地看鍾辰樂給他轉印圖案過去。

鍾辰樂的手藝不差，不如朴志晟說得那麼失控，至少在下針時很穩，也會顧及到他的感受。不出兩個小時，手上的蛇紋就完成了。

「好啦，回去好好照料，記得保持乾燥，也不要泡澡喔。」鍾辰樂拉開護目鏡，小心仔細地在羅渽民手上貼好保護膜。

不知道怎麼回事，在手上刺了這個圖案之後，黃仁俊在家裡看他時都是先看刺青，才看人。本來煮飯時對方往往是興趣缺缺的，只肯幫忙剝掉豌豆絲、洗洗菜、不情願地切蔥，現在倒好了，就像個勤勉的模範生一樣，在流理檯邊認真看他煮飯。

「沒有要幫忙就走開，我要烤魚了。」羅渽民熟練地給魚開腸剖肚，抽出魚腸泡進醬油裡，剔掉多餘的器官。

「我幫你啊。」黃仁俊真摯地說。

「那幫我把大骨撈起來，湯頭已經燉夠了。」

「呃……那麼高難度的我做不到。」十指不沾陽春水、嬌貴的小少爺說。

「所以就叫你去客廳待著嘛。」羅渽民沒好氣地說。

「不要，要看你做菜。」說著說著，手就摸上去了，黃仁俊細細地撫摸著那片刺青，數著空隙一格一格往上爬，饒有趣味地玩，卻妨礙了晚餐的進度。

「不就是個刺青嗎？怎麼一個禮拜過去了還沒看膩？」

「很帥啊……」黃仁俊又拖住腮幫子，繼續摸他手上的青黑色鱗紋，說，「看了不覺得很性感嗎……」

「看我自己的手哪有什麼性感可言？」被黃仁俊這番真心誠意逗笑，羅渽民停下左手，索性讓他摸個夠，「真的這麼喜歡？」

「嗯。」

「那也去刺個？」

「嗯──我不確定，爸爸會罵。」

「你根本只是想摸我手而已吧。」羅渽民拿他沒辦法，苦笑著說，「別摸了，再摸會硬。」

「嗯。」黃仁俊誠實地點點頭，目光仍然聚焦在那片刺青上，食指順著紋路滑下，「就硬啊，又不是不給你操。」

「……你──」

「渽民啊，」黃仁俊停下撫摸的動作，改為勾住他的手指，嘴裡咬上原本拖著臉頰的那隻手，看著羅渽民，「我好像濕了……來做？」

在外面還裝模作樣地拒絕他輕微的親熱，一回到家就變成鬼靈精沒三兩句就邀羅渽民進來攻城掠地。

他關掉爐火，蓋上蓋子。高湯的氣味散去之後，隨之撲上的是黃仁俊的熱帶水果香。羅渽民忍無可忍，今天難得沒工作想給黃仁俊煮頓補身子的餐，還去早市挑菜挑豬骨，結果對方卻要別種方式補精力。薄荷鹽的氣味也越來越濃，壓制過黃仁俊氣焰甚高的水果味。

「你是發情期是不是。」靠著Alpha的優勢，羅渽民兩手拎起黃仁俊，壓在吧檯邊，一把扯下他的褲子，露出兩片白花花的臀辦，手指探進中間的洞口全是濕的。他還以為黃仁俊只是在胡說，沒想到是真濕，一股莫名的怒氣衝上，扣著那兩片臀就先用手指插到黃仁俊求饒。

「……等一下！」黃仁俊大喊，「不要在這裡，待會要吃飯耶！」

「你還知道要吃飯？」羅渽民變本加厲，原本只放進兩根手指，立刻再加進一根。

「不是、不是……啊！去房、間、啦！」

羅渽民是條乖巧的狗，就算平時野了再怎麼愛頂撞主人，一聲令下還是會照做。他打橫抱起黃仁俊，順勢把整條褲子都扯掉，光溜溜的兩條白腿和屁股就暴露在空氣中，黃仁俊此刻才知道羞恥怎麼寫，摟著羅渽民死不放，直到被丟去床上。

起先還在求饒，現在又換了個樣子，黃仁俊今天穿的是羅渽民的不對稱條紋上衣，一看肩線都滑下來，經過一陣騷動後，粉色的窄肩直接滑出來了。羅渽民不知道自己體內燒的究竟是怒火還是慾火，總之他今天非把黃仁俊幹得後面的穴都合不上才行。

「你今天是怎樣？這麼討幹？」羅渽民解開皮帶，居高臨下看著眼神朦朧的人。但他也猖狂不過兩秒，黃仁俊兩腿併攏，雙手抱住膝蓋窩，露出剛剛才被攪過一番的穴口。手指撥開濕漉漉的粉穴，流出了透明的液體。

「不是都說濕了嗎……哥哥是要不要快點進來……」

就只有這種時候會叫他哥哥，還是女生的喊法。羅渽民的性器硬得發痛，顧不得衣服都還沒脫就直闖進去，緊得他倒抽一口氣。黃仁俊更岔開雙腿，拉著羅渽民的手，壓住自己的大腿。巨物突然進來，壓迫感襲上，但同時間又爽得不能再多。羅渽民捏住他手腕，只顧往下衝，抽出又插進，連套子都來不及戴，插得肉穴周圍都是白沫。擦過某個點時，黃仁俊的聲音一下就升高成顫音，大喊好幾句哥哥、想射。

「不行，才不過幾分鐘而已。」羅渽民大喘著氣，掐住黃仁俊雙腿間硬透的器官，隨著他們的律動上上下下地甩，現在被掐得緊，還不斷流水。

「啊──你放……呃、哼、哼……不行、啦……」黃仁俊一條腿曲起，掛在羅渽民肩膀上，又緩緩地踢開他，讓他出去，然後自己改為趴在床上，高高撅起滿是體液的臀部。「改這樣……」

羅渽民拍了他屁股一下，引來黃仁俊吃痛的輕吟。他忍不住，邊掐著臀肉邊重新插進，「怎麼突然換姿勢？」

黃仁俊大吸一口氣，雙手捏緊袖口，吃力地扭頭要看羅渽民，「被你看著幹我會很快射……不要那麼快射……」

不說還好，一說完，羅渽民就跟個馬達似的壓著他的背猛操。黃仁俊被壓得快要喘不過氣，可是又舒服得不行，眼裡什麼都看不見，不停流淚，嘴裡咿咿呀呀地不知說什麼總之就是舒服。手壓得麻，可是連這種麻也讓人上癮。早在羅渽民刺好刺青的那一刻他就被勾上了，喘息呻吟之間又擠出一句難耐的「渽民好棒」，兩條腿立刻被分得更開；羅渽民撥開兩片臀肉，露出他吞咬住陽具的粉色肉穴，好像活的一樣在吮咬，富有節奏地隨著他一進一出張合緊縮。

說不要那麼快射，他一摸黃仁俊前面頂立的陰莖，早就射了，濕得不行全是精液，又馬上被他操硬起來。羅渽民把他鬆鬆垮垮的上衣掀掉，也把自己身上的衣物全脫了。現在真的是肉身相貼了，羅渽民不打算放過他了，晚餐直接推成宵夜，撈起軟趴趴的人又是一場。與下身活塞運動形成對比，羅渽民環住黃仁俊的細腰，讓他坐自己身上，仰頭親吻他的下巴、臉頰、嘴唇。房間裡盡是混了薄荷的水果味，頂一下是芒果香，兩下是檸檬味，三下是偷跑進來的桃子清香，四下是荔枝甜，五下是黃仁俊終於沒忍住的、黏呼呼的浪吟。

高潮過後的Omega亟需要Alpha的氣味與親密接觸，黃仁俊雙手雙腿都像隻無尾熊一樣纏上去。被省略去的親吻現在補回來，和剛才激烈肉慾不同，此刻完全是初戀情侶第一次嘗試接吻後食髓知味的碎吻。羅渽民沒說過，他喜歡跟黃仁俊做愛，但更喜歡和黃仁俊接吻，因為小年糕會變得小小的，乖巧地張嘴，抱著他不願放開。

「都是汗。」黃仁俊抱怨道，但手沒鬆開，臉頰也還貼著羅渽民的額。

「你今天發什麼瘋啊？」羅渽民問。

「嗯……？沒有啊，不是就這樣嗎。」

「什麼？」

「看到你就突然想做……就這樣。」

羅渽民不懂。也不打算懂了。總之小年糕要什麼，先給就是。溫存一陣後，他隨便沖了個澡，把黃仁俊推進浴缸裡，又回去廚房煮飯了。

隔天，黃仁俊要朴志晟帶自己去上次那間刺青店。

「樂樂做了什麼嗎？」朴志晟緊張地問。

「沒有啊，他沒做什麼。」黃仁俊說，然後舉起兩隻手，「你覺得左還是右好？」

「咦？」

「左手好還是右手好？」黃仁俊又重複了一次，「渽民是刺左手嘛。」

朴志晟抱著胸，心裡飄過無數想法，必須整理一下。也就是說，難道說，黃仁俊要找鍾辰樂是為了刺青？然後黃仁俊問自己刺哪隻手好？

「嗯……嗯……右手吧。」他說，「既然渽民哥是左手的話。」

「那就右手吧。」黃仁俊說。

「欸、可是仁俊哥你，老闆不是不准你刺嗎？」朴志晟緊張地說，「這樣回去你要怎麼解釋──」

「我是成年人了，這是我、的、身、體！況且爸爸上次還要渽民在自己手上刺一個洞耶！我要跟他算這筆帳。」黃仁俊氣憤地說，隨之又換上些些陶醉的表情，「欸，你不覺得刺一個可以合起來的圖案很棒嗎？」

晚上回家時，黃仁俊右手手腕上就多了一片花紋。朴志晟開車時都忍不住往後偷瞄，問他，怎麼突然想刺了？他說沒有哇，就想刺嘛。但明眼人都看得出來，那片蛇紋就和羅渽民的相似，只是黃仁俊的多藏了幾朵花，怎麼看都是一對。他問鍾辰樂這難道是設計成一套的嗎？鍾大師得意地說，要讓東西變成一對還不簡單，哪有什麼是他辦不到的。

小少爺蹦蹦跳跳地，心裡開心得很。聽見玄關開門聲，就噠噠噠跳上去迎接。猝不及防迎來一個抱，羅渽民嚇得不輕。

「你先下來，」羅渽民說，「我身上的血還沒弄掉。」

「今天幹嘛去了？和朴家談不攏？你看你看！」黃仁俊當然沒有下來，還舉起自己的右手像獻寶一樣，現出自己的新刺青。

羅渽民看是一個和自己相似的圖案，從手腕開始繞的蛇紋和他一模一樣，但是黃仁俊的圖案還多了幾朵鵝黃、海藍和洋紅的花。

「不是說你爸不准你刺？」羅渽民鬆鬆環起他的手腕，仔細端詳上面的花紋。如果要騙自己這不是一對的，就是睜眼說瞎話了。

「說好看，」黃仁俊捏他臉頰，眉開眼笑地說，「欸不只要說好看，還要說你喜歡。」

「好看，」羅渽民愣愣地說，「喜歡。」

「我也喜歡，而且你看我是右手嘛，我問志晟覺得刺哪裡好，他說右手好，我也覺得右手好，你知道為什麼嗎？因為出去的時候你都是用左手牽我嘛、所以你牽我手的時候圖案可以合在一起喔，你看，我請樂樂幫我畫的──羅渽民，你抱太緊了我喘不過氣……」

整個人被壓在他懷裡，生怕手錮在他胸前磕痛了，黃仁俊抽出手環住他肩膀。

這麼近都聽見他心跳和呼吸聲了，還能聽到一些些吸鼻子的聲響。

「羅渽民，」他用軟綿綿的聲音說，「你好重啊。」

「抱歉，」以為自己是真的壓痛了黃仁俊，羅渽民趕緊鬆開他，也因此沒能來得及抹掉鼻涕。

「還說我愛哭咧，你才是吧，這麼一點小事。」

「我又沒哭，」羅渽民說，但一出聲那哭腔就出賣他了，現在只剩死命在眼眶裡打轉沒流出的眼淚替他逞強，他又抱住黃仁俊，把自己埋在他小小肩窩裡。

「今天也好喜歡仁俊，喜歡到快死掉了……」

End.


End file.
